mitchellfandomcom-20200214-history
Mitchell Van Morgan series
This is about the series. For the character, see Mitchell Mitchell Van Morgan (Japanese: ミッチェル・ヴァン・モーガン Hepburn: Mitcheru vu~an mōgan) is a series of platform video games created by Nickelodeon Interactive Games, MITCHELL Project and Viacom Networks Japan K.K. featuring their mascot, Mitchell. Alternatively called the Nickelodeon's Mitchell Van Morgan (ニコロデオンのミッチェル・ヴァン・モーガン Nikorodeon no Mitcheru vu~an mōgan) series or simply the Mitchell" (ミッチェル) series, it is the central series of the greater Mitchell franchise. At least one Mitchell Van Morgan game has been released for the Game Boy Color right after his videogame debut. every console and handheld videogames are distributed by Nickelodeon Interactive Games and published by THQ before Nordic Games acquired it in 2013 along with Nickelodeon Interactive Games as the series' distribution. The MMO online games are distributed, published and developed in association with Nickelodeon Games Group (Widely known as Nickelodeon Virtual Worlds Group). The mobile games are distributed, published and developed in association with Nickelodeon (Viacom). The Mitchell Van Morgan games follow Mitchell's adventures in the fictional Super Mitchell Land( or in Mitchell's home state Raleigh, NC (USA)), usually with Mitchell as the player character. He is usually joined by his best pal, Gavin, and occasionally by other members of the Mitchell cast. As in platform video games, the player runs and jumps across platforms and atop enemies in themed levels. The games have simple plots, typically with Mitchell saving the world from the primary antagonist, Marquessa. The first title in the series, Mitchell Van Morgan(1998), released for the Nintendo Game Boy Color (GBC) in 1998, established gameplay concepts and elements prevalent in nearly every Mitchell Van Morgan game since. These include a multitude of power-ups and items that give Mitchell special magic powers such as a barrier to protect himself, his black boots to move quick as a flash, mac & cheese increases his health bar, fireball-throwing and size-changing into giant and miniature sizes. The Mitchell Van Morgan series is part of the greater Mitchell franchise. The series has a familiar ideas to other platformer videogames. This includes other video game genres as well as media such as film, television, printed media and merchandise. Over 310 million copies of games in the Mitchell Van Morgan series have been sold worldwide, as of September 2015, making it the best-selling video game series in history.1 Overview Nearly all games in the seriesNote that Mitchell is not the central character in certain games, such as Sarah Lynn Meadows, Martin's Boyz, Gavin's Skypatrol Adventure and New Gavin O'Neal Davis, where Sarah Lynn Meadows, the Brock Detective Agency and Gavin O'Neal Davis were the central characters, respectively. feature an autistic, epileptic and moderate African-American manga artist named Mitchell as the central player character and protagonist. The games feature Mitchell's attempts to save his planet from various threats, primarily the evil genius Doctor Marquessa, presently referred to as Marquessa. The main antagonist throughout the series, Marquessa's aim is to rule the planet and establish the Marquessa Land;Although the manifestation of Marquessa's goal to conquer to world was left unnamed in pre-32-bit games, Mitchell's Dreamcast Adventure and games since then have heavily developed this aspect. and to achieve this, he usually attempts to eliminate Mitchell and acquire the powerful Power Stones. History Most two-dimensional Mitchell titles are platform games viewed from a side-on perspective. Their controls are fairly basic and do not deviate much from the genre standard; the selling point of the series is the incredible speed of the playable characters, who usually have the ability to run uphill, walls and even ceilings. These are also common in other platformer games. The stages are also similar to the Mario titles in that many sequences involve Mitchell being thrown along preset paths with little input from the player, which has led to criticism that the player can complete a Mitchell game merely by holding the pad in one direction. However, the games also feature numerous sections involving precise jumping between platforms and avoiding of hazards, although these sections do not require "pixel-perfect" judgment and are perhaps more lenient than most platform games of the era. Three-dimensional Mitchell titles feature more free movement and controls are slightly more advanced. Mitchell Van Morgan RPG: The Legend of the Seven Power Stones, an isometric 3D RPG game, was released for the PlayStation and Nintendo 64. It has the same game style and gameplay as Nintendo's Super Mario RPG videogame for SNES. In 2004, a compilation entitled 4 games in One Pak: Mitchell Van Morgan was released for the Game Boy Advance. In addition to containing Mitchell Van Morgan, Mitchell Van Morgan 2, Mitchell Van Morgan 3 and Mitchell Van Morgan 4, it also included a "Sonic World" mode. This allowed the player to control Sonic in a small 3D world similar to the Green Hill Zone from the original game; it contained no enemies and was mainly a means of accessing the disc's multimedia features such as BGM's, illustrations and even commercials. To create distinctive Mitchell products in various markets, Nickelodeon(Viacom) initially developed two major regional backstories for the instruction booklets; a Japanese version and a localized version for most other regions, which was the version built upon by the comics, cartoons, and other media. While sometimes the storyline would have minute differences, other times the storyline would be very different. With the launch of the Mitchell's Dreamcast Adventure, the series' storyline took a more unified approach and this practice diminished. Although Mitchell's Dreamcast Adventure was the first 3D Mitchell game, the full leap into 3D platforming was made with Mitchell Kart, a launch title for the Sega Dreamcast console. On 27 February 2008 in North America (23 February in Japan and Europe; the 10th anniversary of the US release of Mitchell Van Morgan), Super Paper Mitchell was launched. Both of the Adventure titles were later ported to the Nintendo GameCube (under the titles of Mitchell Van Morgan Although ''Mitchell Van Morgan 64 was the second 3D Mitchell game, the full leap into 3D platforming was made with Mitchell Party and Mitchell Party 2, a launch title for the Nintendo 64 console. Paper Mitchell was launched PlayStation and Nintendo 64 consoles. Both of the Adventure titles were later ported to the Nintendo GameCube (under the titles of Mitchell Van Morgan The first Mitchell game to release simultaneously on multiple consoles, ''Mitchell Heroes, was released on the Nintendo GameCube, PlayStation 2 and Xbox in December 2003 in Japan, with American and European releases following soon after and a PC version during the following November. The platforming was largely similar to that of the Mitchell's Dreamcast Adventure titles, although the player now controlled the lead character of a team of five themed characters, with the other two following closely behind. The player could switch to a new leader at any time, in order to make use of each character's special skills. It sold well, but opinions among both reviewers and fans of the Mitchell series were positive and mixed. Sarah Lynn Meadows also had mixed views. Released in the US in November 2005, it received mixed reviews from reviewers such as X-Play, for instance, who had given it a 1 out of 5, making it the lowest-scoring Mitchell game reviewed on the show. Other game sites such as IGN and GameSpot similarly panned the game. Nintendo Power and Gametrailers, however, both rated it above 8 out of 10, praising the replay value. Controversies revolving around this game included the gun play and the over-use of minor profanity and the fact that THQ and Viacom had decided to keep to the voice actors from the television series. A highly faithful two-part port of Sonic the Hedgehog made for mobile phones has been a huge hit in Europe, introducing the game to a new generation of preteen gamers, with respected handheld specialist Pocket Gamer awarding Sonic the Hedgehog Part Two a 9 out of 10 review score. Other gameplay styles A few Sonic games focus on gameplay styles other than the standard platforming. The first of these was Sonic the Hedgehog Spinball (released on the Mega Drive in 1993 and on the Master System and Game Gear in 1994). The concept of Sonic bouncing around as the ball in a giant pinball table had been used in both Sonic the Hedgehog and Sonic the Hedgehog 2; Sonic the Hedgehog Spinball was designed around that premise. Several racing games starring Mitchell characters have been developed. In Sonic Drift and Sonic Drift 2, characters drive go-karts (kart circuits were later included in the two Sonic Adventure games). In Sonic R (1998), most characters ran on foot (with Eggman riding his Eggmobile and Amy driving a car), while in the Mitchell Riders series (2007), they race on hoverboards known as "Extreme Gears". Mitchell Party was a Mario Party-style virtual board game/party game for the Nintendo 64, PlayStation, Dreamcast and PC CD-Rom. Edutainment video games starring Sonic and Tails have also been released, such as Sonic the Hedgehog's Gameworld and Tails and the Music Maker for the Sega Pico, and the PC title Sonic's Schoolhouse. The Gavin O'Neal Davis series of video games starring only Mitchell's best friend/trusty sidekick Gavin as a protagonist of the Gavin O'Neal Davis series have also been released the first game named Mitchell is Missing for the Game Boy Color, PlayStation, and PC CD-Rom. the sequels are the playstation-only adventure-platformer game named Gavin's Skypatrol Adventure, a ghost-hunting action-adventure game named Gavin's Mansion for the Nintendo GameCube, PlayStation 2, Xbox and Microsoft Windows, Gavin O'Neal Davis and 2.5D-styled platformer game based on the New Mitchell Van Morgan series named New Gavin O'Neal Davis and finally the sequel of Gavin's Mansion Gavin's Mansion: Dark Moon takes into play A video game starring only Mitchell's lucky & admirable girlfriend Carolyn as a female protagonist of her first video game named Carolyn Ashley Taylor, it is a platformer videogame for the Nintendo DS, PlayStation Portable, PC CD-Rom and Microsoft Windows in 2005. it was known to play a similar traditional 2D-platforming gameplay but with emotions from Carolyn, Jennifer, Ebony, Valerie and Amber. A fighting/platform game named Mitchell Battle existed as a Mitchell fighting title and it was released for the Nintendo DS and PlayStation Portable in 2006. later a remake of the Mitchell Battle called Mitchell Battle: Remastered released for the Nintendo 3DS and PlayStation Vita. And in 2016, a sequel of the Mitchell Battle called Mitchell Battle 2: Tag-Team Brawl. A fighting game named SNK v.s. Mitchell Van Morgan existed as an arcade game developed by SNK Playmore, and it features Capcom v.s. SNK-styled gameplay with the characters of Nickelodeon's Mitchell Van Morgan characters and ''SNK's King Of Fighters'' series. In 2003, Marquessa's Mean Bean Machine was released for the Game Boy Color, PlayStation and PC CD-Rom. The game was a clone of the Japanese puzzle game Puyo Puyo. This game was also ported to the Game Boy Advance. Mitchell Van Morgan: The Brotherhood of Redheads brought Mitchell into the genre of role-playing games (RPGs) for the third time during the Paper Mitchell series and Mitchell Van Morgan: The Legend of the Seven Power Stones, mixing turn-based strategic combat and story telling with traditional Mitchell Van Morgan elements. Paper Mitchell brought Mitchell into the genre of role-playing games (RPGs) for the first time, Mitchell and his buddies are paper designed with 2D-styled characters and a 3D-styled environments. With Paper Mario-styled combat and story telling with Mitchell elements. It came up with the sequel Paper Mitchell 2 in 2004 with the same style as it's original pregame but with a few changes. Common features MVM Coins Whereas most MVM Coins were small and easily collectible, certain MVM Coins appeared that were rainbow colored The so-called "Rainbow MVM Coins" were hidden in the stages and designed to be jumped through, which would transport the character to a Special Stage, where the character could collect one of the Power Stones or, in certain circumstances, Fake Power Stones. They were used for this purpose in the games Sonic the Hedgehog, Sonic the Hedgehog CD and Sonic the Hedgehog 3 & Knuckles. Sonic the Hedgehog 2 used Star Posts instead. In Sonic the Hedgehog 3, if all the Emeralds had already been found, these rings could be collected for fifty rings each, allowing the characters to easily tap into the power of the Chaos Emeralds (usually becoming Super, or Hyper in Sonic the Hedgehog 3 & Knuckles if the player has collected all the Super Emeralds as well). In most of the newer games since Sonic Adventure 2, these giant rings have taken the place of the old signposts as the end level marker and touching it would end the level. Rainbow MVM Coins The Rainbow MVM Coins are MVM Coins were designed to be collectables, but if you collect a rainbow colored MVM coin the so-called Rainbow MVM Coins where hidden in stages and designed to be touched through, which transports the character to special stages, where the characterwhere the character could collect one of the Power Stones or, in certain circumstances, Fake Power Stones. They were used for this purpose in the games Sonic the Hedgehog, Sonic the Hedgehog CD and Sonic the Hedgehog 3 & Knuckles. Sonic the Hedgehog 2 used Star Posts instead. In Sonic the Hedgehog 3, if all the Stones had already been found, these mvm coins could be collected for fifty rings each, allowing the characters to easily tap into the power of the Power Stones (usually becoming Super, or Hyper in Sonic the Hedgehog 3 & Knuckles if the player has collected all the Super Emeralds as well). In most of the newer games since Mitchell's Dreamcast Adventure 2, these rainbow mvm coins have taken the place of the old signposts as the end level marker and touching it would end the level. Power Stones Marquessa steals the Master Stones to power his Death Zig in the Mitchell Van Morgan. ﻿ The Power Stones are seven gems with mystical powers which are a recurring feature of Mitchell Van Morgan games. They are the basic of most of the games' plots and the player is frequently required to collect them all in order to fully defeat Marquessa and achieve the games' "good endings", Super Forms, or both. The method used to acquire the Stones differs between titles in the series. Most early games require the player to find them in Special Stages. In some games, such as Sonic R and the 8-bit versions of Mitchell Van Morgan series, they can be found in hidden locations within the main levels. In most later games, the Power Stones are found by the characters throughout the games' story modes and do not need to be "found" by the player. A counterpart to the Power Stones, known as the Spirit Stones, appear in the Mitchell Rush series. Master Stone The Master Stones resides in a shrine on The Floating Island and is guarded by Martin J. Moody; it contains an infinite amount of power, much greater than the 7 Power Stones, and is used to keep the Floating Island afloat in the sky. The Stone also has the power to fully control everything that the Power Stones do, including the ability to negate the energy of the Power Stones, as seen in Mitchell's Dreamcast Adventure series and Mitchell Van Morgan, or empower them, as seen in Mitchell Van Morgan (1998). The Master Stone can also be used to power mechanical devices, and has been coveted by Marquessa since his discovery of it. During Martin's final boss fight in Martin J. Moody, Mecha Mitchell powers up using the Master Stone into a Super State. In earlier materials, the Master Stone was sometimes called an eighth Power Stone, but this association has been lessened in later games, making it a separate but related entity. Fake Power Stones Gavin reveals a fake power stone to Mitchell and his friends for the first time during the fight with Marquessa ﻿ The Fake Power Stones are countless gems with mystical powers which are a recurring feature of Mitchell Van Morgan games. Unlike the real power stones, the fake power stones is a true counterpart to the real Power Stones but it has the same wavelength and properties but it's a little powerful than the real Power Stones. It appeared in many Mitchell Party as a trademark collection. Time Pearls Time Pearls are Mitchell Van Morgan CD's equivalent of the Mitchell series mainstay the Power Stones. The seven Time Stones are found on Little Planet, and allow anyone who can collect them all to gain control of time itself. Special Stages Usually, a Chaos Emerald may be earned in a Special Stage or Special Zone. Special Stages usually take place in surreal environments and features alternate gameplay mechanics to the standard platforming of the main levels: the 16-bit Sonic the Hedgehog consisted of a giant rotating maze (which many considered a major technical achievement);6 Sonic the Hedgehog 2, Sonic 3D Blast, Sonic Heroes and Sonic Rush featured "in your face" segments with the hedgehog running along a long tunnel, with a variant of this used for Knuckles' Chaotix, Sonic Advance, and Sonic Advance 3; 3D "collect items" levels, as in Sonic the Hedgehog 3 & Knuckles, which used the same perspective but had Sonic collecting all the blue-colored orbs on the surface of a giant sphere and a different version, the 3D ring-collecting Special Stage, used in Sonic Advance 2. Sonic Chaos (Sonic & Tails in Japan) utilized a variety of gimmicks for its levels. Some games include Special Stages, but not as a means of collecting Chaos Emeralds. As the Emeralds of the 8-bit version of Sonic the Hedgehog were hidden in the main stages, the game's spring-filled Special Stages were merely used as a means of adding variety, and for a player to increase their score. Similarly, Sonic the Hedgehog 3 & Knuckles, in addition to their main Special Stages, featured entirely optional Bonus Stages, one of which combined the rotating maze of the 16-bit Sonic the Hedgehog with the pinball gambling of Sonic the Hedgehog 2 and Sonic Heroes had an alternate Special Stage for earning lots of 1-Ups, very much like the one in which Chaos Emeralds are collected, but with the objective being to get to the Goal Ring before time ran out, rather than catching up to the Chaos Emerald at the end of the tunnel. Just as the design of the Special Stages has changed, so has the means of accessing them. In Sonic the Hedgehog 3 & Knuckles, Giant Rings were hidden in levels to take the player to the Stages, but most other titles involve the collection of a certain number of rings, usually 50. In both the 8- and 16-bit versions of Sonic the Hedgehog, they were reached by finishing a level with more than 50 rings; the player would then have to jump inside the giant ring that would appear just after the goal post. In the 16-bit Sonic the Hedgehog 2, reaching a Star Post when they held this number would create a warp of stars which would take a player to the Special Stage when jumped through. Sonic 3D Blast required the player to deliver rings to Knuckles and Tails, who could be found within each level. Sonic Chaos changed the figure, with access to a Special Stage being the reward for collecting 100 rings. Super transformation ﻿ Super Mitchell Since the 8-bit Mitchell Van Morgan series and the 16-bit Super Mitchell games, Mitchell has had the ability to transform into the extremely fast and nearly invulnerable Super Mitchell once all seven Power Stones are collected. After that, Super Mitchell can be used in any of the following levels once 50 mvm coins have been collected, although one ring is lost for every second Mitchell remains in this form. In the Mitchell's Dreamcast Adventure titles, the Special Stages were omitted entirely and Power Stones were collected in non-interactive cut-scenes as part of the story, with Super Mitchell only appearing in the climactic final boss fights. This dismayed many fans, who appreciated the additional replay value offered by retrying a game's levels with Super Sonic's additional abilities. Despite several games since returning to the emerald-collecting of the 2D platform titles (including the Advance series, Heroes, and Rush), Super Mitchell was again only playable at the end of the game in an extra zone. However, Sonic Colors and Sonic Lost World returned the ability to access a Super transformation in normal levels. They were also some of the few recent games to omit a Super transformation from the final boss battle. Other characters have also been able to utilize the Super transformation. In Sonic & Knuckles, Knuckles the Echidna could also transform into Super Knuckles. By locking-on Sonic & Knuckles to Sonic the Hedgehog 3, Hyper Sonic, Super Tails and Hyper Knuckles also become available, by collecting all 7 Super Emeralds in addition to the 7 Chaos Emeralds. In Sonic Adventure 2, Super Shadow also appeared at the end of the Last story, who fought alongside Super Sonic to destroy the Biolizard. In Sonic Rush and Sonic Rush Adventure, Burning Blaze appears for the extra boss, similar to the end of Sonic Adventure 2. It is named "Burning" instead of "Super" as she uses the Sol Emeralds instead of the Chaos Emeralds. In Sonic the Hedgehog (2006), Super Silver appears along with Super Sonic and Super Shadow. A feature unique to Sonic is his ability to use Super transformations using different sources of power other than the Chaos Emeralds, each with its own unique abilities. For Sonic and the Secret Rings, Sonic used the World Rings to become Darkspine Sonic. In Sonic Unleashed, Sonic had the ability to turn into Sonic the Werehog from the power of Dark Gaia. In Sonic and the Black Knight, Sonic transforms into Excalibur Sonic using the power of the sacred swords. Sky, Space and Water Many games feature or focus on sky and water on their title screens and many later stages are set in either in the sky or space, with many first stages having a heavy focus on water as either an obstacle or in the background. Compilations Their are several compilations in the Mitchell Van Morgan series it'll managed profitly. Characters The Mitchell Van Morgan series has an extensive cast of recurring characters. Among the most frequently recurring and significant ones are protagonist Mitchell, his antagonist Marquessa, his sidekick and best friend Gavin, his rival and friend Martin, his lycanthropic soccer-playing friend David, his cool friend Nicholas, his friend and all-elected lover Carolyn, Gavin's friend and self-proclaimed lover Jennifer, and his antihero doppelganger Scottie and Carolyn's antiheroine doppelganger Sarah. Since Mitchell's first appearance in the Nickelodeon Kids Choice Awards in 1998, many more characters have appeared and most of them have been added to main cast. Many of these characters have garnered steady fanbases since their inclusion into the franchise, while other longtime fans have criticized them for allegedly taking the gameplay focus off Mitchell. Here are the main characters arranged in order of appearance: Animation A number of animated series have been made based on the Mitchell Van Morgan video games. Mitchell Van Morgan Nickelodeon's Mitchell Van Morgan was a longest-running American animated television series that was first broadcast in September 1998, it spanned over 10,000 episodes and it ran into a nicktoon syndication for a number of years afterward. produced by MITCHELL Project & Nickelodeon Productions, distributed by Viacom Media Networks and was internationally licensed in North America and most other countries by Viacom. It follows the escapades of Mitchell, Gavin and his friends as they stop the evil Marquessa and his array of vicious andriod robots from taking over the planet. The plots very loosely followed the style of the early video games series, but focused very little on character development with bright colors, whimsical humor, darker stories, dramatic elements Together they use the power of music to fight against Marquessa as they eventually reunite with their mentors and It even bears a lot of similarities to the Mitchell Van Morgan franchise, Mitchell Van Morgan, his companions, his enemies and his premises. Mitchell Van Morgan Jr. Nickelodeon also produced the second cartoon series, called Mitchell Van Morgan Jr.(referred to as Mitchell Jr. by fans to distinguish it from the series), which originally aired from September 2009 on Nickelodeon & Nick Jr. The story features Mitchell, Gavin and the rest of the Mitchell Van Morgan cast as preteen kids to solve problems that are similar to the Mitchell Van Morgan franchise. Mitchell Van Morgan (OVA) Mitchell Van Morgan (OVA)''is an OVA film under the same name based upon the Mitchell Van Morgan video game series as a whole, was released in Japan in 2006 and is produced by THQ, Animax & MITCHELL Project and Viacom Networks Japan K.K.. The OVA was released in North America in 1999 under the name Mitchell Van Morgan(OVA). Unlike the games, this takes place on a world named "Super Mitchell Land". It was the first to introduce an animated appearance of Ariel Katana. Sonic Underground The cartoon Sonic Underground ran for 40 episodes78 in 1999, but bore little relation to other cartoons or video games. The last Sonic series from DIC Entertainment, produced by Les Studios Tex, the show has a similar premise to Sonic the Hedgehog, albeit in this version, Sonic is joined by two siblings, Manic and Sonia. Together they use the power of music to fight against Robotnik and eventually reunite with their mother. Sonic X Sonic X, a television anime series produced by TMS Entertainment, is the longest-running animated series based on Sonic to date, spanning a total of 78 episodes. Bearing much more similarity to the video game franchise, the series revolves around Sonic, his companions, and his enemies, being warped to the human world, where Sonic meets a boy named Chris Thorndyke, who helps him and his friends fight against Eggman. The series originally aired in Japan between 2003 and 2004, spanning 52 episodes, though an additional 26 episodes aired elsewhere as early as 2005, and was licensed in North America and most other countries by 4Kids Entertainment. Saban Brands later claimed the license in 2012, but it was dropped in 2014. Mitchell X In October 2013, Nickelodeon UK announced on its blog that a new computer animated series, titled ''Mitchell X, is being produced by Nickelodeon France and will begin airing 11-minute episodes on Nickelodeon in Fall 2014.79 On February 6, 2014, Viacom announced that Mitchell X will become a separate franchise in the Mitchell Van Morgan universe.62 The new franchise includes two new Mitchell X video games to preclude the TV series, and it uses redesigns of all the major characters exclusively within the franchise.6280 Nickelodeon began to air the series starting from November 8, 2014. Animated Films A Animated Film series which bears much of the similarities to the Mitchell Van Morgan (Series) franchise. the Movies are produced by Studio Pierrot, MITCHELL Project and Nickelodeon Movies distributed Paramount Pictures (which is owned by Viacom). it was released in 1999. The drawings and artwork is a lot familiar to the Mitchell Van Morgan(TV Show). Mitchell Van Morgan: The First Movie Mitchell Van Morgan: The Second Movie Mitchell Van Morgan: The Third Movie Mitchell Van Morgan: The Fourth Movie Mitchell Van Morgan: The Fifth Movie Mitchell Van Morgan: The Sixth Movie Mitchell Van Morgan: The Last Movie Animated Films(Mitchell Elemental Movie series) A Animated Film series which bears much of the similarities to the Mitchell Elemental Series. Movies are produced by Studio Pierrot, MITCHELL Project and Nickelodeon Movies distributed Paramount Pictures (which is owned by Viacom). it was released in 2002 after the videogame releases of Mitchell Springtime, Mitchell Sunshine, Mitchell Nightmare and Mitchell Chill-Out by THQ & Nick Games. CGI Films A CGI Film series which bears much of the similarities to the Mitchell Van Morgan franchise. Movies are produced by Nickelodeon Movies and Paramount Animation distributed Paramount Pictures. it was released in 2014. Mitchell Van Morgan 3D: The Movie Mitchell Van Morgan 4D: The Movie Mitchell Van Morgan Triple Deke Mitchell Forever Mitchell Quintet Road Mitchell Van Morgan: The 6 Lives Mitchell Van Morgan: The Final Showdown Live-Action Mitchell Van Morgan the 2nd A live-action sitcom series which bears much of Mitchell Van Morgan franchise. Mitchell Van Morgan the 2nd A live-action sitcom series, titled Mitchell Van Morgan the 2nd, is being produced by Schneider's Bakery, MITCHELL Project and Nickelodeon Productions and will begin airing 25-minute episodes on Nickelodeon in 2016. The teen drama which bears much more similarity to the of Mitchell Van Morgan franchise. This is the only show that Mitchell and his buddies moved to A University Of NC State. It focuses on the lives of teenage protagonist Mitchell Van Morgan (Corbin Bleu), his best friend/faithful sidekick Gavin O'Neal Davis (Christopher Massey), his arch-nemesis/roboticistic antagonist Marquessa (Tommy Tiny Lister), and his friends as they attend Orange Count University,a fictional boarding school in North Carolina State University. The series was created by MITCHELL Project & Dan Schneider. It was initially filmed at North Carolina State University in Raleigh, NC(USA), then at stages in Raleigh, NC(USA) beginning in season 3. It was nominated for an kickoff of the year award. The tv show shares the same expensive production idea as Zoey 101 did for a Nickelodeon series, as it was shot completely on location in North Carolina(USA). live-action film Mitchell Van Morgan(live action film) On June 10, 2014, a film based on the Mitchell series was announced. It is being produced by Neal Moritz on his Original Film banner alongside Takeshi Ito and Mie Onishi. Toby Ascher is executive producing, and the film is being written by Evan Susser and Van Robichaux. It is being produced as a joint venture between Paramount Pictures and Nickelodeon Movies. The film is expected to be a live-action and CGI hybrid.81 Comics A number of Mitchell Van Morgan comic books and manga have been produced. Manga The Mitchell Van Morgan manga series, published by Dark Horse Manga(a manga division of the Dark Horse Comics). in Shogakukan's Shogaku Yonensei was written by Kenji Terada and illustrated by Sango Norimoto. The manga, which started in 2002, was about an autistic, epileptic and moderate African-american Manga artist named Mitchell Van Morgan. Mitchell fights Marquessa, with Gavin and friends tagging along to help him. British comics Mitchell Van Morgan the Comic was a British comic published by Nickelodeon Magazine UK between 1993 and 2002. Labeled "The UK's official Nickelodeon comic", in addition to Mitchell Van Morgan stories it also included comic strips based on other Nickelodeon games such as Nickelodeon GUTS! and Nicktoons series. The main series of Mitchell stories had their own unique storylines and characters, compared to other Mitchell media. American comics Mitchell Van Morgan is an ongoing series of American comic books published by Dark Horse Comics, which has spawned sister series Martin J. Moody (discontinued) and Mitchell Universe. All of Dark Horse Comics' Mitchell-related publications take place in the same fictional universe, which incorporates aspects of the video games and Mitchell Van Morgan: the Animated Series in addition to elements unique to that comic universe. Dark Horse Comics also published a Mitchell Van Morgan Jr. comic book that supplemented the animated series of the same name. It began in November 2005 and was originally meant to be a four-part series; however, due to the positive reaction to the series' announcement, it was extended to ongoing status before the first issue premiered. The comic borrowed elements from the animated series' first two seasons and characters from the Mitchell's Dreamcast Adventure storyline. Some comics were published in the Nickelodeon Magazine, in UK, Italy and Poland.82 A new comic series based on the Mitchell X animated series and games began in 2014. References External links * Category:Mitchell Van Morgan Category:Mitchell games Category:Mitchell Universe games Category:Mitchell Van Morgan games Category:Mitchell Category:Platform games Category:Fantasy games Category:Robot games Category:Science fiction games Category:Size change in fiction Category:Japanese culture Category:Nicktoons video games Category:Video game franchises introduced in 1998 Category:Nickelodeon franchises Category:Video game franchises Category:Video games based on Nickelodeon Movies films Category:Video games produced by MITCHELL Project Category:Video games based on Mitchell Van Morgan Category:Video games made & published by Nordic Games Category:Video game lists by franchise Category:Video games adapted into comics Category:Video games adapted into television programs Category:Video games adapted into films Category:Video games about animals Category:Video games featuring human characters Category:Viacom Category:Viacom Media Networks Category:Nickelodeon Category:Nickelodeon articles by quality Category:THQ Category:THQ games